wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Defender-class Battlecarrier
|type=Carrier/Battlecruiser |plane=Space/atmosphere |stat= |datesofconstruction= |datecompleted= |datedestroyed= |ideology= |prototype= |intro= |firstfinish= |outro= |built=7 *YNS Dauntless *YNS Charger *YNS Charice Bellamena *YNS Serena Bellamena *YNS Sena Bellaminne *YNS Proctor *YNS Bulwark |planned= |active= |scuttled= |retired= |dismantled= |combat-killed |combat-captured= |combat-missing= |diameter= |length= |width= |height= |stargate= |bays=1 |entrance= |pods= |hull= |hullamt= |shield= |shieldtype= |shieldstrength= |appt= |sensor= |sensorrange= |sensorlongrange= |sensormediumrange= |sensorshortrange= |target= |targetrange= |navigation= |communication= |commrange= |commlongrange= |commmediumrange= |commshortrange= |computer= |othersystems= |power= |complement= |passangers= |residents= |compactcrew= |crew= |crewhideable= |crewlist= |crew1= |crew1-= |engines= |speed= |accel= |ftldrive= |ftlspeed= |fltrange= |cannons= |rockets= |missiles= |bombs= |other= |weapons= |W1= |W1x= |W1type=Ion round, physical round, beam round |W1ctrl= |W1caliber= |W1ammo= |W1stock= |W1feed= |W1vel= |W1dir=}} The was a multi-purpose carrier meant for heavy combat roles and designed to sustain large amounts of both smallcraft and ground forces, similar to a transport/warship hybrid. Designed and manufactured by Armana, the ship was considered to be one of the most successful Yulairian starships. It was capable of atmospheric flight and had the capability to land and maneuver on water. In pre-fall Yulair, a total of 7 Defenders were built. They often acted as flag and command ships. Concept and production In the early 2000s whilst Yulair was cementing its idealogies, the plan for a "dauntless" new design was brought forward by Jacobi Armana; something that could simultaneously showcase the abilities and possibilities of Armana, provide the Yulairian Civilization with a substantial platform to assist in its missions and that would allow it to field its goals, and make a public show of both Armana's capabilities as a design and manufacturing company and of Yulair's own possible capabilities. While the design was already finished, it hadn't been constructed as Yulair was awaiting financial backing from a conglomerate of civilizations and organizations. Before the finalized design of the Defender-Class was finished, there was a preliminary idea in mind of creating a form of 'compact super warship', something no larger than 3km in total length, but capable of handling unsupported heavy combat roles and able to travel easily and act as a command ship. When various designs were being made, it was thought that a ship capable of that would not be able to support a large amount of smallcraft, nor many, if any, ground forces. However, a lofty design was brought forward that would not only accomplish what was being aimed for, but also would be able to sustain a large amount of smallcraft, ranging from fighters and bombers to shuttles and large transports, and also would be able to house a large amount of ground forces. Furthermore, with the command aspect being emphasized, the role of being able to command, sustain and fuel fairly large-scale combat operations or small-scale invasions was expanded upon. After its production, the design surpassed previous expectations in performance and its handling of multiple roles, and the design was considered a massive success and a revolutionary design for Yulair that easily competed against ships of a much larger scale and caliber than it. It went on to further show that it was able to greatly succeed at command, heavy combat, support, patrol, and large-operation roles. Design Weapons Ship-To-Ship Naval Guns Light Naval Guns Medium Naval Guns Heavy Naval Guns The combat deck guns are covered with what is called an armored curtain; a thick cloth-like armor that is attached to the barrel of the guns and the frame of the skirt opening. This provides a separation from the innards of the ship and the vacuum of space. While it is well-armored, it is the most vulnerable part of the ship in combat. Super-Heavy Stationary Cannons Beam Weapons Missile Launchers Batch Missile Launchers Flak Guns Heavy Flak Guns Anti-Aircraft Guns Movement Compliment Performance Category:Space Ship Category:Yulair Category:Yulairian Ships Category:List of D articles Category:Ship Type:Cruiser Category:Yulair:Cruisers